New Life
by Totally Team Derek Hale
Summary: Aundrea Fimbres, an 18 year old from Nevada moves out of her abusive home to live with her aunt Emily. What happens when Jacob, a lone, broken werewolf imprints on her? What will Bella have to say about it? R & R!
1. Proluge

So this is what love feels like.

Huh. Never thought it would feel like this before.

You know after you've seen it in movies like over a _thousand_ times you would think that I'd know what it _looks_ like, what it _seems_ like.

But I never knew what it _felt _like.

I've never known a love like this before. And sometimes it scares me.

You wanna know what I've found out in these last couple of weeks?

I've learned that love, _real_ love is not something that you see in movies or from people that you see walking down the street. Love is something that you fight for. It's something that…stops like from the moment you meet someone for the first time. It's more than just saying 'I love you' and 'I want to be with you for the _rest of my life_'. It is so much more than what other people make it out to be.

Love is something that I have always wanted. Whether it was from my parents or from a guy that I had a major crush on, it was still something that I wanted. And in moving here I came to find the love that I never got from my parents by moving in with Emily and Sam and I got that, but the love that I found was so pure and right and natural that I just can't give it up…for _anything_.

I found love in a man that was so broken – even more broken that me – even _he _was surprised that he could love me that way that I loved him, not because of our binding that he felt as if he were obligated to love me but because we fixed each other. That's what real love is.

And I found it all, starting my new life, with a new family, and a new love.

Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>I'm baaaack! Oh gosh I feel like I haven't written anything in <em>forever<em>! But this is a new story and you wanna know how I came up with it?

In a mall. That's right a _mall _of all places. But stay tuned for more fun and awesomeness that will insure.

-Jacob's Imprintee.


	2. Finally Leaving

Have you ever felt like you didn't belong? I mean really not belong? Like people look at you as if you were the scum of the earth, and everything you did wasn't good enough and no matter how hard you tried people still didn't like you?

If you feel this way, you know _exactly _how I feel because my parents are alcoholics and junkies and so for that I am _constantly_ being of it and I am just tired of this mess.

I have been abused and neglected but my own parents for years and now that my parents are shipping me off to life with my Aunt Emily and her husband Sam, I finally want to start a new life and a new me.

I am Aundrea Rae Fimbres and this is my story.

"You know, I'm glad that you're leaving to live in La Push and living with Sam and Emily. Because I've been waiting for someone to take you off our hands since the day you were born. You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit anyway and as soon as they realize it, they'll just send you right back." Tara my alcohol and drug abusing mother said standing in the doorway of my bedroom as I packed my bags, getting ready to leave this place tomorrow.

_Thank God!_

"Is that so?" I asked, not once looking at her or her un-godly facial expressions.

"Yes that is so!"

I turned around to look at her. Her face was lined with anger and irritation. The vein on her temple was pulsing and I thought for a second that it might burst.

"Then why did Emily ask for me to stay with her and Sam? Why did they _beg me _to come live with them?" Before I could give her a chance to answer, I continued. "Oh wait, I remember. It's because I have a drug abusing alcoholic of a mother and a father that not only beats his wife but his daughter too."

And then I felt it. The searing pain on the side of my face. This was the pain that I had to deal with all my life the pain that I could never escape – even if I tried – the pain of her slapping me.

"How dare you dare talk about your father and me that way? You are nothing but an ungrateful little bitch! I can't believe you would talk to me that way, after everything we've done for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "What you've done for me?" I asked in disbelief. "I think the right choice of words is what you've done _to _me. Burning me with cigarettes, coming home drunk and high almost every day of my childhood and don't let me get started on what dad has done to me. He used me as a punching bag for years and tried to rape me!"

"You were fine. The police came just in time for him to stop you. You got to keep your little virginity. Be grateful." She rolled her eyes.

I shook my head. You would think that as a mother she would so anything to protect her child. But no, Tara didn't give a fuck about anyone but herself. And when you have not only a mother but both of your parents that feel that way then you just have to look out for yourself because they sure as hell won't. I vowed that when I have children that I wouldn't be even half the mother she was. I wouldn't even call her a mother.

"Sam and Emily wouldn't do any of those things to me. They would love me unconditionally as if I were their own child. The kind of love that you could never replace. The kind of love that I have wanted since I was a kid."

She looked at me for a while but it seemed like forever. For the first time in my life I saw another emotion on my mom's face besides anger and emotion. For the first time in 18 years I saw sadness and sympathy. Something that I would never have seen. I had never seen her this vulnerable. She had finally let her guard down but as soon as she realized that I saw it, she put it back up.

"Well by the way you're acting towards me; it obviously wasn't the love that you deserved!" And with that she stormed out of the room leaving me in stuck in confusion.

Why would she let her guard down only to put it back up again? It makes no sense to me at all.

I shook my head and continued to pack my things. I looked online and checked to see how much money I had in my bank account before I went to Washington.

Luckily for me, my grandparents were in charge of my money and not my parents. If it were up to my parents, mom would have spend it all on drugs and alcohol and only God knows what dad would have spend it on.

Plus the money I saved from birthdays, Christmas, and my paychecks really came in handy. My grandfather would always give me a monthly allowance to keep my account full and now that I'm 18, I have full access to it. And let me tell you, this thing is filled with cash.

Once I finished packing, I sat down on my bed and placed my head in my hands. I really hope that Sam and Emily's house wouldn't be like this one and I also hope that I will be able to make new friends.

_You'll be just fine Drea, you'll make more friends than the other two you had._ My conscience said to me.

_Yeah, hence two. And that's exactly how any I'll have when I move there, Seth and Leah. I'll be lucky if any other people notice me. _I said back. I didn't want to be an outsider. I just wanted to at least coexist.

I got of the bed and took went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I got undressed I looked in the mirror and saw all of the fading scars and bruises that I've had to live with for my entire life. At least the damage wasn't that bad. I you could hardly tell that they were there unless you really close to me or had super vision or something. But I could only tell that they were starting to go away.

I stopped looking in the mirror and turned the water on. I waited until it was warm enough and stepped inside of the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I washed my body and hair before stepping out of the shower and drying myself off.

I put my underwear, a tank top and some shorts and climbed in the bed, pulling the covers over me before slipping into a dream where I dreamt of beautiful and dark brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Ever heard the expression 'you're in for a rude awakening'? Well no one told me that in my case, it would be in the literal sense.<p>

I was dreaming peacefully, waiting for the alarm on my phone to wake me up. But unfortunately for me, someone had other plans. José, my dad pushed me off of my bed caused me to wake up from my peaceful sleep.

I fell off the bed with an 'oomph' and groaned.

"Get your ass up. I have to drive you to the airport," he said as I got up. "And hurry up so we don't hit traffic!" He left the room.

I stood up straight and stretched and started to take off my pajamas and put them in a random suitcase. I put on an orange tank top, jeans and flip flops that I laid out the night before let my long black hair down. I grabbed all of my electronics and other items that I needed and put them in my carryon bag. I checked every part of my room and bathroom to make sure I didn't leave anything here so that I wouldn't have to call or come by here to have it mailed to La Push.

You could only imagine how that conversation would go down.

Once I checked to see if I had all of my things – including shampoo and conditioner – I walked out of my room and ran downstairs with my bags. Once dad saw that I was downstairs he went outside to start the car not before saying, "Go say goodbye to your mother, she's in the kitchen."

I dropped my bags and walked in the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the round kitchen table drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette.

"So you're really are leaving huh," she asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"You'll have a good life in La Push. Better than the one you had here, just like you said."

"Mom, what I said was true and I plan to have a better life there than I did here," I started. "You know in spite of all the things that you've done to me and no matter how many times you've made me feel worthless, unwanted and unloved. Underneath all of that hate that I had in my heart, I knew that deep down I have and always will love you. You are my mother and always will be. I love you and I forgive you."

By the time I was finished with my little heartfelt speech, we both had tears streaming down our faces. This was the first time that we have ever had an emotional connection. She finally let her guard down enough for me to talk to her.

There was a great silence and then she got up from her seat and was standing in front of me. Her bottom lip was trembling and she had tears in her eyes. She stared at me for a moment and all of a sudden she broke sobs. At this point more tears were falling down my face and I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug as she and I both sobbed.

"Aundrea I am _so sorry_," she cried. "I love you so much and I did all of those awful things to you. You are my baby and I've let your father do those horrible things to you. I should have protected you from everything that's happened! He even tried to _rape_ you and I didn't even stop it. I have failed you as a mother and I am so sorry."

"It's not too late," I said hopefully. "You can still make up for it all_ now_. You can redeem yourself and you wanna know how to regain my trust and make up for what happened?"

"Yes."

"Leave him."

"What?"

I pulled her away and from me, keeping her at arm's length. I looked her in her bright hazel eyes and sighed. "Leave dad," I said. "He's the one who's making you act so bitter and angry. It's him, it's always been him."

"I wish I could, but it just keeps getting harder and harder. He always pulls me back in and _God_ of I didn't love him I would have the strength to leave."

I looked at her in disbelief. I guess you'd do anything for the person you loved. But I digress.

"I understand mom," I said nodding my head. "You'd do anything for dad and if I loved someone then I would do anything for that person too."

She was about to respond when we heard a loud honk outside meaning that dad was getting impatient. Mom pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"Goodbye Aundrea," she whispered. "I'll miss you and I love you."

"I love you too and I'll miss you so much."

I kissed her on the cheek and broke from her hold, and turned my back on her. I turned around and sent her a small smile before grabbing my bags and walking out of the door. Once outside I sucked in a deep breath, breathing in all of the Nevada air that I'd miss so much.

I walked to the car and place my bags in the back seat. I walked to the passenger side and sat into the car, making sure to put on my seatbelt.

Dad pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. There was a long silence before he decided to speak.

"You know," he started. "I'm glad you're leaving."

We were at a stop light and he was looking straight at me. The seriousness in his statement was etched in his face.

"Yeah, you're not the only one," I muttered folding my arms across my chest.

"Excuse me?" he said as we pulled off at the green light.

"You heard me," I started. "You're glad that I'm leaving and so am I."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I am out of here and away from _you_."

"Ooh you are so lucky that I'm driving this car. If I had half a mind…"

"Pft," I couldn't control my laughter.

Next thing I knew I felt his hand gripping my upper arm so tight a bruise would form by the end of the hour. I struggled to pull from out of his grasp, using my free hand to loosen his hand from my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"You need to be taught a lesson! How dare you speak to me like that? You're an such a spoiled brat!"

He finally let me go, practically throwing me back in my seat. I rubbed my arm that was already starting to bruise.

"I am _not _spoiled. If I were spoiled I would think that I had the best dad in the whole world and I don't. You've done nothing but neglect and hurt me since the day I was born and the fact that you tried to rape me makes it 10 times worse! And you sit here and call yourself a father? What audacity! You're nothing but a coward and I hope that the man I marry and have children with will be _nothing like you_!"

I was surprised that I had said what I said but it felt good to get out. But I did feel kind of guilty for saying it on account that I might have hurt his feelings. It took everything in me not to apologize because in the back of my mind I felt like he deserved to hear what I had to say.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the ride to the airport. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a brick and it just chocked me leaving me gasping for air.

As my dad started to park the car I started to gather my things. Before I could get out of the car to get the rest of my bags, José grabbed my wrist stopping me from leaving. I turned my head to look at him, his face laced with sincerity and compassion, but it all washed away with the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Lo siento Aundrea. He hecho cosas horribles a usted y nunca se arrepentido una vez de ello. Yo todavía no. Pero tengo que darlo a usted, es bastante bravo. ¿Y usted realmente cosa que alguien se casará usted, permite sólo le da niños? ¡Querría ver que sucede!" (I'm sorry Aundrea. I've done horrible things to you and never once regreted it. I still don't. But I have to give it to you, you are pretty bold. And you really thing that someone is going to marry you, let alone give you children? I'd like to see that happen!)

I cannot believe this. For _once _I thought that he would show some type of compassion, but as always it's just a bunch of bull crap. I shouldn't have given my hopes up.

"¡Yo honestamente no le puedo creer! Usted no sabe nada acerca de mi futuro. ¡Usted no tiene absolutamente indicio si tendré a un marido o no y yo tendré a niños y usted nunca podrá verlos! ¡Es tal coño! ¡Le odio José Fimbres y yo esperan que se pudra en el infierno!" (I honestly can't believe you! You know nothing about my future. You have absolutely no clue if I will have a husband or not and I will have children and you will never be able to see them! You're such a pussy! I hate you José Fimbres and I hope you rot in hell!)

With that I stormed out of the car with my bags and grabbed my suitcases out of the back seat and walked towards the entrance. I didn't know which gate to go to I walked to the front desk for help. I saw a woman who might have been in her early twenties with blonde hair and a blue uniform with and matching little scarf thingy – I don't know what the name is – around her neck.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what gate the flight to Seattle is please," I asked politely. Even though I was mad at my dad I was still a nice person when I'm around other people.

She looked up at me and smiled. She checked her computer and looked back up at me. "It's at Gate 17. If you go on the escalator, walk through the food court and made a left you'll be right there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and have a nice flight."

I smiled and made my way towards the escalator. I made it there and got on, making my way to the second floor. Once I got there I walked through the food court and immediately felt my stomach growl with need. I forgot that I didn't eat before I left the house.

_Yeah like there's ever anything to eat in that house._

I agree with my conscience 110%. Whenever mom and dad bought drugs and booze, there was barely any money left to go grocery shopping, which was one of the main reasons why I got a job.

I looked around the food court and thought about what I had cravings for and then I spotted a Cinnabon right across from me. Jackpot!

I checked my watched and saw that it was only 8:45 am so I had about 20 minutes until my flight. I can budge.

I lugged my bags towards the stand and waited for the person in front of me to finish their order. Once they were done I moved to the front where there was this very cute guy with tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair. In comparison to my skin, it was much darker. But my skin is kinda weird cause it changes shades for some reason. - Like one minute I look really light and then the next minute I look tan. And I'm half Quileute half Argentinean so it kind of explains the contrast. - He was slightly muscular and had perfect white teeth.

"What can I get you," asked grinning a sexy grin.

"Can I have a big cinnamon bun and a small lemonade?"

"Yeah sure," he said grabbing a box and putting the bun in it. (Haha bun-in-a-box) He filled a small cup with lemonade and put the lid on it, grabbed a napkin and a pen scribbling something on it that I couldn't quite make out.

"So are you taking a vacation or something?" he asked as he wrote.

"Uh, no. I'm moving."

"Aw, damn I thought that I could maybe hang out with you or something. Where you moving to?"

"La Push, Washington."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, cool."

"So you got a name?"

"Yeah, Aundrea. You got one?"

"Matt."

We stood there for a while not saying anything. He finally decided to give me my food and instead of giving me the napkin, he threw it away.

"You won't need that since you're not living here anymore."

"Yeah I won't."

"So your total is $5.13."

* * *

><p>I sat at the gate after I had checked my suitcases in and waited for the announcement that the plane was boarding. As I sat there I couldn't help but think of what had happened 10 minutes ago. No guy has ever taken an interest in me. Not even after Jonathan.<p>

Jonathan and I went out for two months. Everything was great and we were like the perfect couple…until he met my parents.

_Flashback…_

_I was sitting on my bed reading The Outsiders when I felt my phone buzz._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Drea, what's up?" Jonathan asked._

"_Nothing much just reading," I said. "What are you doing?"_

"_Well you're about to find out because I have a surprise for you."_

"_Oh really what's the surprise?"_

_Before I heard him respond, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door to find Jon waiting there for me. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket and smiled._

"_What are you doing here, babe?" I asked. If I knew he was coming I would have cleaned up the house a little._

"_I came here to surprise you," he said, kissing my face. I started to giggle so of course it gave him ammunition to do it more. Suddenly he pulled away looking concerned._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_There was another reason why I wanted to come over here."_

"_So what's the reason?"_

"_I want to meet your parents."_

_And just like that panic rose within me. He wants to meet my parents? My alcoholic, drug abusing parents? Oh God this is not going to go well._

"_What?"_

"_Aundrea, you know how important this is to me. I feel like it's essential to meet your parents like you met mine. I just wanna get to know you better."_

"_My parents," I started shaking my head. "Are really bad parents, I wouldn't even call them parents."_

"_Come on Drea, every teen says that about their folks it's only…"_

"_No," I interrupted. "I understand those other type of parents. The types that tell you something that's for your benefit, I get it. But mine are just not good. I just can't let you meet them." _

"_Come on baby please, for me?" He was giving me the puppy dog eyes and he knew right then, that he won._

"_Fine," I said throwing my hands up. I stepped back so he could walk in. He looked around the living room and took everything in. _

"_You have a nice place," he said._

"_Yeah thanks, I'm gonna go get them and I'll be right back."_

"_Okay, take your time," he said sitting on the couch."_

'_Yeah like I'm gonna take my time with this one.' I thought sarcastically as I ran upstairs towards their room._

_When I walked toward the door I lifted my hand up to knock on the door. I took a long, deep breath and knocked on the door twice._

"_Who is it?" Dad called. 'Who do you think it is?' I thought._

"_Aundrea."_

"_Come in."_

_I turned the knob and let myself in. I walked in to see mom and dad lying on the bed, watching TV, looking like a happily married couple. But looks can be deceiving._

"_What do you want Aundrea?" dad asked not taking his eyes off of the television._

"_Uh, Jonathan is here and uh, he wanted to meet you guys." I said looking at the ground._

"_Who is Jonathan?" mom asked._

"_Probably her imaginary boyfriend." Dad said laughing with mom following behind. God she's like his fucking puppet._

"_He is my boyfriend and he wants to meet you, today, like right now." I was still looking at the floor._

"_When in the hell did you get a boyfriend?" he asked. "Míreme cuando hablo con usted" (look at me when I'm talking to you.)_

_I looked up at him, not wanting to because of the slight anger in his voice. I looked up at his face wanting to know what he was feeling. With his facial expressions you can never tell._

"_When did you get a boyfriend?" he asked again._

"_Two months ago."_

"_You've had a boyfriend for two months and you didn't even think to tell us about him?" he asked._

"_No because you wouldn't have cared if I told you so I didn't feel the need to waste my breath."_

"_Yeah cause you knew it would've been your last!"I flinched. _

"_José let's just meet the boy and get it over with. We both don't have time for this shit." Mom intervened. This might have been the only thing that I would have thanked her for._

"_Alright, we'll meet him. Just get out we'll be down in a second."_

_I darted out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked downstairs and into the living room and saw Jon still on the couch waiting patiently for me to come back. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his knee._

"_They'll be down in a few."I looked up at him and saw a hint of nervousness on his face._

"_What do you look so worried about?" I asked._

"_What if I don't make a good enough first impression on your parents?"_

'_Trust me I don't think that _they_ would make a good enough first impression on _you_.' I thought._

"_Don't worry so much," I assured him. "You'll do just fine. I promise." After seeing him relax, I relaxed a little. But then I remembered who my parents were and then I tensed back up._

_We waited on the couch, hand in hand for my parents to come downstairs. I was considering calling them downstairs but when I turned my head towards the staircase, I could have died right then. My mom was coming down the stairs with her hair looking like a bird flew in and made a nest right on top of her head. She was wearing a silk night gown that had holes and stains that I couldn't identify. And my dad was wearing a stained white shirt with holes and it was so tight that it clung to his beer belly with loose jeans with the zipper down and the belt unbuckled. _

_I am going to die._

_I turned back to see Jonathan staring at my parents in pure horror. I groaned as he let go of my hand and continued to stare at the monstrosity that is my mom and dad. _

"_You ok Jon," I asked already knowing the answer to my question._

"_What the hell is this?" he whispered. "Your mom and dad look like bums."_

"_I wish I could tell you but I'm just as clueless as you are right now."_

_Jon easily fixed his expression and plastered a smile on his face. He rose from his seat and walked over to them. _

"_Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fimbres, I'm Jonathan Brown, it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached for my dad's hand to shake but he slapped it away. Ugh this is not going as I had planned._

"_Yeah whatever Jackson," he replied._

"_Uh, it's Jonathan."_

"_Jonathan, Jackson it's the same thing," mom said. "What I can't seem to understand is how Aundrea could get a guy like you."_

_I am so pissed right now it's not even funny. I ask her to do one thing for me and she just has to ruin everything good – the little good that is – in my life._

"_Uh well she's very smart, beautiful, funny and just a great girl."_

"_Yeah right," dad chimed. "Smart? Ha she's as dumb as a doorknob. Beautiful? I could take you to a whore house and the people would be more beautiful than her. And funny? Yeah funny looking she's as skinny as a toothpick, how could you want her?"_

_Jon didn't say anything instead of backing me up like I thought he would._

"_Yeah, she's the reason we started drinking. Hell by the time she was two we started experimenting with drugs. Just the mere presence of her makes me want to snort a line."_

_I just wish I could drop dead at this moment._

_End of flashback_

That had to have been the worse day of my life. The very next day, after that horrible meet and greet, Jonathan broke up with me. Saying that I could end up just like them – even though he knew that it was far from the truth – and it makes him worry.

He told the whole school about my parents and ever since then I have been tormented and teased just because of who my parents were. After everything that has gone down in those past couple of days, I had finally had enough.

I called my Aunt Emily, crying to her. Saying I couldn't take it anymore. After telling her about the whole ordeal, she said something to me that was like music to my ears.

_Flashback…_

"_You can stay with me."_

"_What," I asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah," she said. "You can stay with me and Sam. And you can get out of that house and be a normal teenager."_

_At this point I was crying even harder. I was so happy; all I could do was cry._

"_Thank you so much," I cried. "I promise when I get there I'll get a job and I'll do stuff around the house and I'll be out of your way. I'm just so happy, thank you so much!"_

"_Oh, honey you don't have to do anything. Your only job is to just pack your bags. I'll take care of the rest Drea don't worry."_

"_Thank you again, Em."_

"_You're welcome sweetie. Look I gotta go okay but just wait for me to call your parents and then we can figure out flight arrangements and stuff like that alright?"_

"_Okay, love you."_

"_I love you too honey bunch."_

_End of flashback._

"_The fight to Seattle is now boarding, all passengers please line up at the door."_

I sighed and grabbed my bags and walked toward the line that was forming at the ticket stand. I went into my bag and grabbed my ticket. Once I was up to the stand I handed the lady my ticket and walked through the door after she told be to have a nice flight.

I got settled in my seat and looked out of the window, barely paying attention to the safety rules and regulations of the plane. Once the flight attendants were done I sat back in my seat a little more.

Once the plane took of I suddenly felt a weight being lifted off of my shoulders as it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I'm finally leaving.

* * *

><p>(AN): So here it is the first chapter. How did you like it? Leave me reviews and I appreciate your criticism and opinions. Until the next chapter…

~ Jacobs Imprinte


	3. Arivals, Reunions and Surprises

(A/N): Hello peoples! I here I am once again – I think that's the intro to the Victorious theme song – and I have yet another chapter for you guys. Luckily for you school is over for the summer and I am no longer a freshmen yay! So I will have a lot more free time to post chapters and things like that. Uh that's all I have to say to you guys so enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2

(Aundrea POV)

I was trying to have a peaceful sleep, when some sucker munker knocked on my head. "Excuse me miss, but the plane landed 5 minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, waking up. "I didn't mean to sleep so late, I was just so tired."

"It's alright sweetie, just hurry up and get off before the plane takes off with us in it," she said chuckling. I laughed too, thanked her and got out of my seat and grabbed my bag out of the over head and walked off of the plane. I walked to the little ventricle that had everyone's luggage on it and waited until I spotted my bags. I grabbed both of my bags I started to search for Sam and Emily.

After 5 minutes of searching I figured that this was the only way I could find them. And don't blame me okay, because I had no choice but to do this.

"MARCO!" I listened for Polo but I got nothing. I sighed. "MARCO!"

Okay now people are starting to look at me like I'm from another planet.

"POLO!" I turned around and saw a woman jumping up and down. I grabbed my bags and walked further. Once I was close enough I could see that it was Emily I gasped and started to run.

"DREA! OH MY GOD!" She screamed and started to run. I run faster, pushing my legs further and further to the person that brought me here. The one that helped me get through any obstacle that I had to face, whether it was my parents or just everyday things.

I stopped running, meeting her halfway and dropped my bags. She just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. Her russet skin glowed in the florescent lighting in the airport, her big brown eyes that glowed as she smiled. She looked beautiful even with the three jagged scars on the left side of her face that came from her hairline down toward her chin. And every time she smiled they would somewhat fade away.

"Emily," I whispered, tears spilling down my cheeks. There was nothing else I could do but hug her. And that's exactly what I did. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her as tight as I could. We stood there for a while hugging each other so tight that I felt a little lightheaded and pulled away.

"I missed you so much Aundrea," she sobbed.

"I missed you too Em, so much."

We hugged once more and broke away smiling.

"You look so beautiful," she said in awe. "You're all grown up."

"You're beautiful too," I said. "And you're already grown up."

She laughed while wiping her eyes. "I see you still have that same sense of humor."

I smiled and shrugged. "I try." We both laughed. Just then a tall man appeared behind Emily, putting a long muscular arm around her shoulder. I looked up and saw looking at Emily as if she was the light of his life, his reason for breathing, as if time stopped and started for her. She was his whole world, nothing mattered.

That's the kind of look I want to get from the person I love.

"Aundrea, you remember Sam don't you?" I did a double take. Is she serious right now? Now I've met Sam before. Even with the whole fiasco with Emily, Leah and him, I still forgave him for it. I still remember him as the skinny kid he was growing up. Unfuckingbelievable.

"Are kidding me," I said in disbelief. "Jesus Christ you're so tall and so huge. Good God what has Emily been feeding you?"

"Well it's nice to see you again Aundrea," he said, holding out is hand for me to shake it. I looked at it strangely and looked back up at him.

"Dude you're acting like you don't even know me," I said acting offended. "Come on big guy bring it in." I held my arms out to hug him. He chuckled and pulled me into a big bear hug. I gasped at the feeling of his skin. It was so hot you could fry an egg on his forehead. I pulled away looking at him concerned.

"Are you running a fever?" I asked. "Your skin is so warm."

"No, I'm perfectly fine," he said. "But I should be asking you, what is that on your arm?"

What?

I looked down at my arm and saw the big purplish bruise that was forming around the upper part of my left arm. Oh crud.

"Uh…"

"Aundrea what happened to your arm?" Emily asked.

"*sigh* I got in a fight with José in the car on the way to the airport."

"Who is José?" Sam asked.

"He's my dad."

"And he did that to you?"

"Yes he did. And it's a long story but I don't wanna get into it right now."

"Ok," Emily said. "Let's take you home."

* * *

><p>"So, I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise not to be mad about this," Emily said in the passenger side of Sam's car as we were headed to La Push.<p>

"Why would I be mad?" I asked confused. "What is it?"

"I didn't tell Leah or Seth that you were coming."

"What? Why?"

"It was only because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Leah _hates_ surprises."

"But she'll love this one. Plus Seth will think it's awesome."

I sighed. "Okay so what's the plan? Do we show up at their house or something?"

"Actually, I told her and the guys that we were going to Fed-Ex to pick up a package."

"Mmmm that plan seems…very intriguing," I said rubbing my chin mischievously as Sam looked at me through the rear view mirror with humor in his eyes.

"You are such a dork," he said chuckling.

"Hey, watch it. I take pride in my dorkiness."

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the car ride catching up. You know the basics: how I've been doing in school, how were my friends back in Nevada (as if I had any) ect. The ride must have been fast because when I looked up I could see the 'Welcome to La Push' sign that looked vaguely familiar. I haven't been here in years and yet the place was just as I remembered it.<p>

There was the land that was so beautiful and the deep forest that seemed to go on forever. The little one or two story houses that were lined up next to each other and then broken apart by the separate land.

I immediately felt a pang of nervousness and anxiety that I didn't feel on the way here. As if Emily could feel the nerves radiating off of me, she squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled.

"Don't worry hun," she said. "Everything will be fine. Everyone has missed you and the guys are gonna love you."

I nodded knowing that she was right but that didn't take away the nervousness.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a beautiful little two story house with canary yellow shutters and a nice garden out front.

I lean in the front and stared at it in awe. It was a lot better than my old house.

"Your house is beautiful Em."

"Thank you."

I turned to look at Sam. "I bet the canary yellow wasn't your idea."

"No it wasn't," he laughed.

"Just be luck that she didn't do what my grandma did to her house."

"Oh God," Emily groaned.

"What did she do to her house?"

"She painted the whole thing bright pink," Emily answered and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, now her house looks like a big bottle of Pepto-Bismol." We all laughed and then all of a sudden Sam tensed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're coming outside." I faced forward and saw large figures coming towards the front door.

"Duck," Emily said and I quickly took off my seatbelt and sunk to the car floor.

This is gonna be weird.

(Leah POV)

"Finally they're back!" Jared shouted jumping out of his seat and bolted to the door with the rest of the pack following not too far behind. _Fucking idiots._

I sighed and reluctantly got out of my chair and walked towards the door where everyone else was standing.

We watched as Sam and Emily got out of the car and started to walk towards us, but with no package.

_What the hell?_

"I thought you guys said you were going to Fed-Ex," Seth said. "What happened? Did you get it? What is it?

"Dude, hyper much?" Paul said. "Calm down."

"Well _sorry_ for being so excited."

I just rolled my eyes. I swear they're all fucking dumbasses. Even though I was kind of curious myself, I still didn't let it show.

"We did go to Fed-Ex," Emily answered. "But the package is in the backseat."

"So you're just gonna leave it in the car?" Jacob asked making a face.

"No uh, it was too big for me to carry and I told Sam not to take it out because it's a surprise gift for Leah."

"I hate surprises," I spoke up and started to make my way back into the house.

"Don't you wanna get your present?" Seth asked.

"I'll get it later."

"I _really_ think that you should get it now," Sam said. "Don't wanna keep it waiting y'know?"

"What difference does it make if I get the gift now or later?"

"Just go get the package. You might actually like it."

Everyone's eyes were on me now. I was the center of attention. _Oh joy!_

"Fine I'll get it," I sighed deeply, walked to the car. "It's in the backseat, right?"

"Yeah, it's on the car floor," Emily shouted back. I nodded and walked the rest of the way to the car.

Before I opened the door the backseat I couldn't help but see subtle movements, almost as if something was breathing in there.

"What the hell did you get me, a pet?"

"Just open the door," they all shouted together.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"What the…"

"SURPRISE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

(Aundrea POV)

"OH MY GOD!" All we could do was stare at each other. I spend my time looking over her features. She looked absolutely _beautiful. _I'm gone for over a year and she turns into a freaking super model. She sat on her knees to get a better look at me and I took advantage of it.

It seems as if the soft features of her skin have hardened and made her look more mature. She was still the same person as I remembered only more muscular.

"Aundrea?" she asked still in shock. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Leah," I said. Tear were streaming down my face. Just then she burst into tears and placed her head in her hands.

"Oh Lee," I said, crawling out of the car and sat in the same position as she was, right in front of her.

"I missed you so much Drea," she sobbed. I reach over and hugged her as tight as I could and she did the same. I was surprised that her skin was the same temperature as Sam's. I tensed up at the hotness but then I relaxed.

"I missed you too Lee. You have no idea how much." At this point I was blubbering like an idiot but I didn't care because I was with the one person who I have always considered my sister. She's my best friend til the end and I love her so much.

After a few minutes of hysterics, we finally stopped crying and let go of each other and wiped our faces.

"How did you…? When did you…? Oh my God!" she stammered.

"I called here a couple of weeks ago and Emily agreed to let me come here. And I'm so happy that I did because I get to see you guys again and oh my God I'm gonna start crying again so I should stop talking."

"So how long are you staying for?" she asked.

"As long I want to. I'm going to live here from now on."

"Are you serious? This is great!" She screamed. I started to squeal and soon we were doing it together. It was like when we were little girls again. Soon we stopped squealing and she got up from the ground and helped me up. We dusted our knees and legs off and I closed the car door.

"Do you have any bags?" she asked.

"Uh yeah they're in the trunk." We walked to the back off the car and popped the trunk and I grabbed one of my bags while Leah grabbed two.

"Dude when did you get so strong?" I asked closing the trunk. "Was it like recently?"

"Uh more recently than you can imagine," she chuckled.

"AUNDREA!" I heard someone shout. I looked in the direction from which the voice came from and saw a tall boy bolting towards us. Who is that?

I grabbed my bag and walked towards the boy, he looks oddly familiar.

"Seth?" I whispered.

Just then I was smacked into his hard chest and lifted off of the ground. It is Seth. Jesus Christ these people are getting bigger by the minute. I laughed and hugged him as he twirled me around.

"Oh my God you're so big and tall," I said. My eyes were beginning to water again. God I'm so emotional today. He finally stopped spinning me around and set me down on the ground.

"Yeah and I'm strong too. You need a permit to carry these guns." He flexed his arms and made some type of a 'tough' face. I clapped both of my hands on my mouth and started laughing.

"Oh God I'm sorry…I can't!" I turned to Leah and saw her roll her eyes and shake her head. I stopped laughing and started to pinch his cheek and he smacked it away playfully.

"Aww I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't picture you growing up so fast. I still kind of see you as the little four-year-old who used to run around his backyard naked with a little cape screaming 'I'm Superman!'"

"And our cat was Lois Lane!" Leah added. We burst into hysterics.

"You guys said that we would never speak of that again," he shouted. "Stickypaws ran away after that!"

We laughed for a little while and eventually calmed down.

"Come on we'll introduce you to everyone," Seth said.

"Uh okay."

"You'll be okay just climb on my back," he crouched down and I hopped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up and carried me effortlessly toward the other people that were standing at the porch.

And in a flash we were standing in front of big, tall, tan and buff guys that were looking at me curiously. Ah there's the anxiety again. Just freaking perfect. I hopped off of Seth's back and tried to stay behind his back but he wasn't having any of that. "Uh-uh, no you don't. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of." He stood me right in front of him.

"Everyone this is Aundrea. Aundrea this is everyone."

"Hi Aundrea."

"Hi everyone."

"Oh come on guys don't be shy. Introduce yourselves," Emily encouraged. After a few moments of silence one of the tall boys stood in front of me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Paul." He tried to shake my hand. I rolled my eyes. "No handshaking nonsense here. I hug." I said and hugged him with all my might. He just laughed and hugged me back.

"Ooh it's my turn," the next boy walked up. "I'm Quil." I hugged him.

"I'm Embry." The next one said, and I hugged him.

"Why are you guys so freaking big?"

"Our frame isn't the only thing that's big." Paul said.

I made a face. "I don't wanna find out." He pouted. "Sorry."

Two younger, but still muscular walked up and smiled adorable smiles.

"I'm Collin."

"And I'm Brady."

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU BOTH!" And so I did. They laughed.

"That's what they tell us." I laughed.

Another guy walked up. "Jared." He hugged me. Seemed cool enough.

The last one walked up. He looked at me, about to say his name, but froze when he looked in my eyes. He was beautiful. Not that the other guys weren't cute, because they were. But it was something about this one that just triggered something in me. I can't explain it but I would sure like to find out.

"I'm…I'm…my name is…"

"JACOB!" Everyone shouted impatiently.

"Yeah Jacob but you can call me Jake."

"I'm Aundrea. But you can call me Drea or Dre. Or you can call me all three if you like. It doesn't really matter if you call me by my full name and I should probably shut up because I'm rambling and I _really_ need to breathe…"

"Aundrea," Seth said gripping my shoulders. "I'm pretty sure Jake will have a good use for your name. We all will."

_Good job Aundrea. Just fantastic._

"Yeah. Um I think this is the part where I hug you now." And so I did. And it was the most amazing hug ever. I never wanted to let go and he smells so good. Like musk and rain mixed with the nature of the forest. My favorite smell.

"Drea," I heard someone say and abruptly ripped myself out of Jake's embrace to see Emily smiling widely.

"Yeah, Em."

"Why don't we go to your room and get you settled in."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." She led the way towards the door and into the house with me following not too far behind.

* * *

><p>Okay! I think that I should cut this chapter short. Um I really enjoyed writing this chapter as well as reading over it. Next chapter will be in Jacob's POV just want to shed some light on the imprint. A lot has been going on since I posted last chapter I celebrated my 15th birthday yesterday. Well it was actually Tuesday but it rained so I had to celebrate it on Wednesday.<p>

As you might know I have changed my user name from Jacobs Imprintee to Totally Team Derek Hale, and while I am a true team Jacob fan I really love Derek.

Oh and if you don't know who Derek is he's a werewolf on MTV's Teen Wolf. I loved the first season and can't wait till next year when the second season comes out. I am also writing a story for teen wolf it is called The Healer That Fell in Love with the Werewolf, uh it's on my profile if anyone wants to check it out and there's 2 chapters and I am currently working on the third.

TTDH


End file.
